Attractive
by PrinceJayden
Summary: "Haruto, this may sound like a weird question but do you think I'm attractive?" Haruto cocked his head but answered. "You have...attractive features." Shunpei wants to know if he's attractive so he asks Haruto his opinion. HarutoxShunpei fluff.


Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and Toei. I only own the idea. This fanfiction is kind of a gift to myself since I've had the idea to write something with these two since the series ended. Anyway I promise I'm still working on Healing and my other multi-chapter stories just be patient, my readers.

* * *

><p>Shunpei was looking himself over in one of the antique mirrors when Haruto walked down to the sitting area with a bag of doughnuts in hand. "Good morning Haruto-san!" He greeted with much spirit. The mage ignored the honorific, seeing no need to go through the argument so early in the morning. "'morning Shunpei." He sighed and took a seat. He drew a doughy treat from the paper bag, his eyes on Shunpei who was decorated with uncertainty. "Haruto, this may sound like a weird question but do you think I'm attractive?" Haruto cocked his head but answered. "You have...attractive features." He tried to reassure him but Shunpei's slouching shoulders did all the talking. All he could do was try again. "You're actually quite handsome." Haruto said nonchalantly, taking a bite of his sugar plain doughnut. Shunpei's jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the floor along with his astonishment. "R-really?" The raven haired man lit up at such words from the mage. "Yeah. Even though you look as though you dress yourself in the dark." Shunpei looked down at his polka dotted socks, plaid pants and orange cardigan.<p>

His face lit up pink. "It's really not _that_ bad." He tried to convince himself but he knew he was no model fit for vogue magazines. Haruto nodded slowly and patted the Gate on the shoulder. "No it isn't. It suits you I don't think anyone else could pull off such a look." He smiled. Shunpei scratched his scruffy mane at the complement after all, it was something he'd never expected from his master (despite Haruto's dislike for the title). Shunpei slid into the seat across room Haruto, his brown eyes wide. "Haruto, do you mind if I ask something?" Haruto shrugged, finishing off his doughnut. Before he could grab another, Sunpei snatched the bag away, Haruto's jaw dropping. Was everyone in this establishment intent on preventing him from eating his snack? "It's kind of serious." He started slowly. "Everything's serious to you." He sighed, wanting nothing more than to take the doughnuts from the youth. "What is is it?" The brunette felt the gate's hands take his own. "Am I attractive by, like dating standard?" The Kamen Rider said nothing, not even sure he heard him right. "Like, would you date me? Hypothetically, of course." He was not good at covering his tracks. "I guess." Shunpei beamed. "So would you _would_ you- i mean kiss me in real life?" Haruto shifted in his seat, just wondering when he'd get his doughnuts back but also if letting the man-child do this would give him a piece of mind and also get it oven with. "I suppose so. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Shunpei looked shocked, tugging at his collar with big brown eyes. "Can... can I kiss you?"He asked. The mage pressed his lips together like he was deep in thought and he was, after all he had an idea about how Shunpei felt out about him. If he said no he would break his heart and if he said yes... Shunpei was not at all bad looking. He had a cute face and it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. "Yes." He said. Shunpei leaned in, hesitantly pressing his lips to Haruto's. It was quick as can be but it gave the badly dressed boy a feeling in his chest that mad his heart flutter. The brunette's eyes were still open when Shunpei pulled away. He said nothing but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He'd rather have no answer than none if his feelings were not returned.

"It was nice."

Haruto's words rang clear in his ears as the Kamen Rider leaned back in the red sofa. He couldn't believe it- Haruto wasn't upset? No, it was the opposite as far as he could tell. Haruto wasn't the most expressive but he clearly was not angry or repulsed by him. "Shunpei..." Haruto hummed.

"Yeah?" Shunpei spoke, dazed. "Would you hand me my doughnuts?" He asked in the most casual way one could ever ask. Shunpei nodded. "Oh yeah sure!" He fumbled a bit but handed him the paper bag with a nervous smile. Haruto had said it was nice. He tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled down at his shoes. His chest swelled up with pride at what he'd done when Haruto offered him a doughnut which he graciously took.


End file.
